Follow the Leader
by diaryofhannah
Summary: The battle between Dark and Light rages on but in the Kingdom of the Sun Alliance will stand. Reylo ruling a kingdom together.
1. Chapter 1

_Rey stood on the balcony over a town square full of people dressed in First Order uniforms but they didn't stand in rows they stood in a large cluster with few people standing on the outskirts. Kylo Ren stood next to her and addressed the crowd, "People of the Sun Alliance, allow me to introduce your Queen, Rey."_

 _"Thank you," Rey nodded to Ben as he took a step back to stand with Poe, BB-8, and Luke, "Hi, just Rey is fine."_

 _Everyone applauded and Rey took a deep breath looking back to the men behind her, then the people below her, the people of her kingdom as weird as it was to say. Then Rey raised her leg to rest her foot on railing of the balcony Ben ran forward to grab her hand and help her stand on the railing, it wasn't a tall railing but the drop was far if she fell, Ben turned and gestured to the guards and they left. Rey dropped Ben's hand and addressed the people of the Sun Alliance again, "If I must stand over you I don't want it to be hiding everything, I'm not a ruler but I can lead. I know you all must have opinions of me and weather you want me as your Queen or not I care about your opinions. When push comes to shove I will trust my instincts on what is best for this kingdom but I want to give you all a say."_

 _"My right hand advisor is Poe Dameron," Rey held out her hand and Poe climbed up next to her, "He's was the best piolet in the resistance and he'll put up a fight to become the best piolet in in the Sun Alliance, I challenge you all to do your best in everything you do every day."_

 _"A leader doesn't stand behind and send out her people to fight her battles, that is the kind of leader Princess Leia was, I looked up to her and I will always love her and I hope to make her proud," Rey turned back to Ben and pointed at BB-8, Ben walked over and picked him up, much to his dislike, and set him on the railing next to Rey, "This is BB-8, he's a real sweetheart, you'll always find him by my side and he's very friendly, feel free to give him a thumbs up and he'll give one back."_

 _BB-8 gave a thumbs up to the audience and made a few of them chuckle, Rey smiled and turned to Ben sighing as she motioned for him to stand on the railing with them, to which he stood peering over the ledge and smiled nervously, "I would like to announce my engagement to your king Ben Solo, you may have known him as something else but now he's Ben."_

 _"Do you have a list of all our subjects?" Rey asked Ben._

 _"Yes, would you like to see it?" asked Ben._

 _"Later," Rey turned back to look over the congregation, "I would like to request a visitation with each and every one of you so that I can speak with you about what you want the Sun Alliance to look like, expect a visit from me within the month so I can set up a time to sit down and talk to you, you may carry about your day and if I come to you at a bad time please just tell me and I'll reschedule with you."_

Rey turned off the hologram as she sat at her vanity the soft sounds of the ocean waves on the sand outside her balcony window was interrupted by a knock at her door and an envelope being slid under it. Opening the letter in Ben's usual dramatic calligraphy it said.

 _Good morning my beautiful fiancé,_

 _I will see you at the alter._

 _Love, Ben._

Smiling and setting down the note the there was another knock at her door followed by the voice of Rey's ladies maid, "May I come assist you in getting ready for your big day my Queen?"

"Of course Bridgette," Rey smiled as she opened the door ready to face the day.

* * *

 _ **Me: Thinks of an intricate story late at night when I want to sleep and don't have time for another story.**_

 _ **Me: Great**_

 ** _Please read the next chapter before you form an opinion of this story but if you want to share now please do!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren walked through the halls of the First Order towards the helm of the ship. When he entered the bridge he spoke to Hux, "We have a craft boarding in five minutes open the hanger doors and come with me."

"Why didn't we receive any communication from this ship?" asked Hux.

"I thought you would learn better than to question my authority, follow closely," Kylo Ren instructed as he turned and marched away.

* * *

Finn hugged Poe and Rey as the stood ready to board their two person craft with BB-8, "Go find that crystal fast and come back, we've barely had time to hang out since Rey got back."

"Don't worry, I'm the best pilot in the resistance," Poe smirked as Rey rolled her eyes.

"We'll be careful, just a quick in and out operation," Rey shrugged.

"May the force be with you," Finn called after them as people ran past him to clear for takeoff.

* * *

"Alright sunshine, don't get to comfy, I'm setting the coordinates for our jump and we'll be landing right after," Poe reminded.

"And I was so looking forward to spending quality time with you," Rey smirked then let her face fall, normally if she said something like that she felt anger from Kylo Ren but instead she felt nothing, almost like he was blocking her out.

* * *

As Kylo Ren and Hux stood at the window to the hanger they saw what looked to be the Millennium Falcon approach in a pale yellow brown color but it was much, much larger. Hux curled his nose, "What is that?"

"The ship we're going to run away in," Kylo Ren answered making Hux gasp and turn to make a run for it. As Kylo Ren raised his hand Hux started to fall asleep as he was swept up into the force levitating off the ground and towards the awaiting ship. The door to the new ship opened and a BB-9E unit beeped at Kylo Ren, "Yes I'm coming, don't get your wires in a knot, we have enough time to get to them."

* * *

As Poe, Rey, and BB-8 flew out of hyper space and slowed to begin their decent there was a faint whisper coming from the communicator, Sleep. Then everything went black. When Rey came to she was still in her seat in the craft but her surroundings confused her, it looked familiar but she was in a ship inside a ship, "Poe where are we, what happened, BB-8?"

Poe remained still in the seat in front of her as Rey climbed over to crouch over his lap, "Poe, BB-8 is missing."

"What?" Poe sat up so quickly his helmet knocked against Rey's, "Ow, sorry, where are we what happened?"

"I don't know, I think we were captured, the last thing I remember is flying to get a cyber crystal," Rey answered.

"Do you hear that?" Poe whispered. Stopping for a second they both heard faint music of aggressive string instruments, "Stay close to me."

Rey followed Poe both with blasters ready as they found a staircase with a door at the top, "Do we burst the door open and hope to catch them by surprise of try to sneak up on them?"

"I'm going to crack the door and then decide," Poe answered following through with his plan.

"I SAID TURN IT DOWN YOU INSUFFERABLE PASTY EMO CHILD," a voice with a weird accent yelled.

"Oh no," Rey walked past Poe into the helm of the ship. Kylo Ren and Hux sat at the controls of the ship, "Ben, give me one good reason not to blow your head off."

"Because there's snacks in the kitchen and BB-8 is waiting to show you both to your rooms," Ben answered turning the music down, "Also I'm not on the dark side anymore, I'm going by Ben and Poe I'm sorry for torturing you, it wasn't personal."

Poe sighed and turned toward the kitchen, "I'm going go get some food, find my droid, and we can come back to this, okay Ben?"

"Sure thing dude," Ben smiled back and Hux turned to Rey.

"Has he lost it?" Rey whispered to Hux.

"Here's what I understand," Hux stood and walked towards Rey, "He has been slowly offering people in the First Order a chance to start a new Empire with him, and we had talked about this when drunk once and I agreed, honestly I'm just going to see how this plays out."

Rey plopped down in the copilot's chair, "What is your plan?"

"We have Hux in charge of the military, Poe the pilots, and we rule as King and Queen," Ben explained, "I realized light and dark isn't a straight line, there are flaws in the First Order and the Resistance, we have a team of people to actually create a sustainable community and end all this fighting. I can't fight against you but I can't fight with the light, please just trust me."

"He's not crazy," Rey turned in her seat to see Luke Skywalker, "Some how he and I found an understanding, this plan could work."

Letting out a huge sigh Rey got up and pressed a kiss to Ben's lips, which he greatly accepted, "I love you."

"I know," Rey walked towards where Hux had disappeared to which she guessed was the bedrooms.

* * *

 ** _Let me know what you guys think, if you like this if you don't just let me know!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Rey passed a BB-9E unit in the hall, "Hey little one, can you show me where my room is?"

The droid beeped and rolled down the hall and stopped at a door, the panel next to it said Rey in blue letters, "I suppose I could have found it my self, thank you, what do I call you?"

" _9E_ ," said 9E as he rolled away. Rey went into her room, the length of the room was the size of the bed to her left and a narrow walkway with shelves holding clothes and blankets over the bed. It was a little cramped but clean and comfortable. Picking out a pair of clothes Rey went down the hall to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Rey walked back to were Ben was flying and sat in the copilot seat as he smiled at her, "You look nice."

"You picked out all my cloths didn't you?" Rey questioned looking down at her tan 3/4 length leggings, a long sleeve darker blue shirt that covered her bum, and white ankle boots.

"Actually all our clothes are made by the seamstresses, but the uniforms are tan, white, and blue so most of our clothes will be as well, anytime we're representing our people we have to wear those colors," Ben explained.

"So why are you wearing black?" Rey questioned.

"I just haven't changed, I left the First Order right before I got you and Poe," Ben explained, "Do you want me to go change?"

"Yes please," Rey smiled.

"Are you going to try and change the coordinates?" Ben questioned and Rey smiled brighter.

"The auto pilot can only be changed by my finger tip scan, don't worry," Ben got up, pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she pouted, and walked down the hall to his room. Rey went to the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets, Ben walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, "Find what you're looking for?"

"I think so," Rey held up a can be for pulling the tab off and finding a fork in a drawer to eat it with.

"You're just going to eat a can of peaches?" Ben questioned.

Rey didn't bother to swallow when she glared at him, "I will eat exclusively canned peaches for the rest of my life if it bothers you that much."

"I actually want to see you try," Ben admitted as she walked up to him and glared at him challengingly.

"I like this," Rey gestured to Ben's tan boots and pants, white shirt, and blue leather jacket.

"Thank you, I was hoping you would," Ben admitted blushing as BB-8 rolls in beeping franticly, "Poe, feather, EpiPen?"

Rey stared at BB-8 for a second before turning and running down the hall to Poe's room where he was laying in bed still in his uniform, Rey held her ear to his mouth for 10 seconds then turned and ran back out of the room screaming over and over again, "No no no no no no no no no no!"

"Just let the man sleep," Ben called after her earning several angry beeps from BB-8, "Who taught you that word?"

"He's not breathing!" Rey yelled as him as she passed him and stabbed Poe in the leg with the EpiPen, "He's allergic to feathers, there's probably some in the pillow."

Ben carefully lifted Poe's head, removed the pillow and set it back down as Rey went and disposed of the EpiPen, "Will he be okay?"

"Yes, he's probably just unconscious right now," Rey explained as she sat on the bed at Poe's hip.

"Does this happen often?" asked Ben as he sat next to Rey at Poe's knees.

"No, just when he's around feathers for too long," Rey responded as she watched Poe's chest start to rise and fall.

BB-8 rolled closer to Poe and touched is head to Poe's which shocked him awake. Poe shot up and smacked his head on the cabinet above his head, "Mother of flight!"

"You went into anaphylaxis," Rey explained.

"I trust it went better than our practice?" Poe smirked as he sat up to look at both Rey, Ben, and BB-8.

"That was so embarrassing," Rey flushed as Hux walked into the room.

"If we're sharing embarrassing stories I have a few about Ben," Hux added.

"I have a few about you," Ben shot back.

"Nothing can be worse than Rey being told to stab me with a small needle, letting her hand slip, and slashing my leg open so deep I needed stiches," Poe rolled his eyes as Rey punched him.

"Letting my hand slip? I didn't do it on purpose!" Rey defended as Hux and Ben laughed.

"Rey's real plan in life is to give people horrible scars every chance she get's," Ben chuckled making Poe and BB-8 laugh and Rey gasp in offence.

"Am I next?" Hux whispered hesitantly.

"Just don't step out of line, General," Rey smirked making Hux already pale face turn absolutely white.

"I pledge my allegiance to you my queen, your wish is my only command," Hux choked out nervously.

With a gasp Rey's face softened, "I didn't mean to scare you, that was a joke."

"You are a very good actress," Hux breathed.

"If you think that was good you should see her when she's distracting the higher ups," Poe laughed making Rey cover her face.

"Do not tell that story," Rey groaned through her fingers.

"Poe, you should definitely continue with the story," Ben nudged Rey who glared at him.

"Do not worry my queen, I have many stories about Ben to share," Hux assured.

Suddenly an alarm started to buzz from the ships controls and Ben got up to check them, without having anything better to do they all followed him and he sat in the pilot seat, "We're entering an asteroid field harness your selves to the sides."

"You'll need a copilot," Poe strapped himself to the chair next to Ben.

"And someone to man the guns," Rey added.

Ben turned in his seat as Rey ran down the hall, "Absolutely not!"

"Thinking how to get to the guns was probably not the best way to keep me away from them," Rey's teasing voice came from the speakers on the headsets on the control panels as Ben and Poe put them on.

"Just shoot the rocks," Ben sighed as he and Poe started working together to navigate the biggest of them.

"Wait, you guys talk to each other basically through headsets like this all the time?" Poe questioned.

"That's probably the best way to explain it but it's not always words," Rey explained.

Poe cast a confused glance at Ben, "If I'm thinking about a specific shade of blue Rey doesn't hear me saying, I like this specific shade of blue, the shade of blue just appears in her mind and she knows that I like it."

"He actually thinks about that shade of blue alot and it's cerulean," Rey explained.

"Cerulean," Hux spoke mostly to himself.

* * *

 ** _Let me know if you like this story, it's alot of fun to write but I don't get alot of feedback on it._**


End file.
